


Hansol.exe Has Stopped Working

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, but everyone finds him endearing, especially seungkwan, vernon is an awkward little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: chwehandsoap: o...kchwehandsoap: guys, I need advicechwehandsoap: on getting into a successful relationshipchwehandsoap: I really like himchwehandsoap: and I want to date him so badchwehandsoap: but idk where to even start





	Hansol.exe Has Stopped Working

**_chwehandsoap_ ** _has created a new chat._

 **_chwehandsoap_ **_added_ **_jishoo_ ** _,_ **_scoops_ ** _, and_ **_totheyoonandback_ ** _to the chat._

 

 **_chwehandsoap_ ** _is typing…_

 **chwehandsoap:**  guys

 **chwehandsoap** : I need your help

 **chwehandsoap** : pls

 **_totheyoonandback_ ** _has logged on_

 **_totheyoonandback_ ** _is typing…._

 **totheyoonandback** : hansol please

 **totheyoonandback:** it is three in the morning

 **totheyoonandback** : so with all the kindness of my heart

 **totheyoonandback** : shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep

 **chwehandsoap** : i’m facing a moral dilemma

 **chwehandsoap** : and you’re just

 **chwehandsoap** : you rude ass bitch

 **totheyoonandback:** bi-you did not hansol vernon chwe

 **totheyoonandback** : i will destroy you

 **chwehandsoap** : anyway

 **totheyoonandback:** what is possibly _so_ important that you need to wake me up at this ungodly hour? are you being murdered?

 **chwehandsoap:** ithinkimightpossiblylikebooseungkwan

 **_totheyoonandback_ ** _has logged off._

 ** _jishoo_** _has logged on._

 **jishoo:** i knew it. you owe me ten dollars jeonghan.

 **_scoops_ ** _has logged on._

 **scoops** : whoa whoa whoa

 **scoops** : hansol

 **scoops** : has a crush?

 **scoops** : bro i thought you were asexual

 **chwehandsoap** : how on god’s green earth

 **chwehandsoap** : what have you been smoking seungcheol, dick?

 **scoops** : no i haven’t you asshole

 **scoops:** it's just been weed 

 **scoops** : but like actually

 **scoops** : you wot m8?

 **chwehandsoap** : i like seungkwan

 **chwehandsoap** : like, a lot

 ** _totheyoonandback_** _has logged on_

 **totheyoonandback:** gayyyy

 **chwehandsoap** : says the one who has not one

 **chwehandsoap** : but two boyfriends

 **chwehandsoap** : explain hanguk, explAIN!

 **totheyoonandback** : okay besides the point

 **totheyoonandback:** so

 **totheyoonandback:** seungkwan aye?

 **chwehandsoap** : yes

 **chwehandsoap** : oh my god he’s so

 **chwehandsoap** : beautiful

 **chwehandsoap** : and he’s nice to me

 **_scoops_ ** _is typing…_

 **chwehandsoap** _:_ and also he’s an actual angel

 **scoops** :  like ten out of ten would smash?

 **chwehandsoap** : eleven out of ten

 **scoops** : oh

 **chwehandsoap** : yeah, ANYWAYS

 **scoops** :   okay

 **scoops** : you’re whipped

 **totheyoonandback** : tell us something we don’t know

 **scoops** : shit the frink

 **totheyoonandback** : make me

 **scoops** : oh i will

 **totheyoonandback** : do it

 **scoops** : okay, when?

 **totheyoonandback** : seven.

 **scoops** : where?

 **totheyoonandback** : my dorm room.

 **scoops** : how do you want iT?

 **totheyoonandback** : preferably on a bed

 **totheyoonandback** : not the couch like last time.

 **jishoo** : no, noNO! No dick speech, Hansol is a CHILD!

 **scoops** : you know you want us soo baby

 **totheyoonandback** : yeah babe, come over ;)

 **chwehandsoap** : OKAY SO LET’S MOVE ON

 **jishoo** : YES PLEASE DO

 **_scoops_ ** _and_ **_totheyoonandback_ ** _is typing…_

 **chwehandsoap** : so can i ask you a question?

 **jishoo** : yeah

 **totheyoonandback** : sure

 **scoops** : go off hansollie

 **chwehandsoap** : so

 **chwehandsoap** : how did you guys start dating? like,,,

 **chwehandsoap** : you’re happy right

 **chwehandsoap** : and together

 **chwehandsoap** : so how did you do it

 **chwehandsoap** : and can you help me do that too

 **scoops** : real answer or fabricated answer

 **totheyoonandback** : not the real answer cheol, soo would murder you

 **scoops** : true true true

 **jishoo** : so han, cheol, and i met at the most sacred of places

 **totheyoonandback** : we met in the bathroom stall of a club wym sacred

 **jishoo** : can. i. finish. my. sentence?

 **_totheyoonandback_ ** _is typing…_

 **jishoo** _:_  anyways

 **jishoo** : as I was saying

 **jishoo** : we met because we were young and stupid and alone

 **totheyoonandback** : and don't forget drunk

 **scoops** : we were most definitely drunk

 **jishoo** : okay guys. he doesn't need all the details.

 **scoops** : and to answer the question of how we ended up happy

 **totheyoonandback** : we just…

 **totheyoonandback** : worked on it

 **scoops** : I was gonna say that we had a lot of sex,,,

 **scoops** : but that works too

 **jishoo** : CHEOL!

 **scoops** : what?

 **scoops** : it's not like I'm lying

 **_chwehandsoap_ ** _is typing…_

 **chwehandsoap** : o...k

 **chwehandsoap** : guys, I need advice

 **chwehandsoap** : on getting into a successful relationship

 **chwehandsoap** : I really like him

 **chwehandsoap** : and I want to date him so bad

 **chwehandsoap** : but idk where to even start

 **scoops** : ooh, I think I can help

 **scoops** : gimme a sec, okay?

 

 **_scoops_ ** _and_ **_chwehandsoap_ ** _have entered a private message_

 

 **scoops** : you want to woo seungkwan?

 **scoops** : I'm gonna give you one of my best tips.

 **scoops** : it worked on Jeonghan and Jisoo and look at where we are now

 **scoops** : deal?

 **chwehandsoap** : deal. tell me something that I can do.

 **scoops** : be charming. always.

 **chwehandsoap** : I think I can do that Seungcheol

 **chwehandsoap** : thanks

 **scoops** : no problem baby bird

 **scoops** : now fly far far away from this nest of indecisive love making and arguments

 **chwehandsoap** : what?

 **scoops** : nothing.

  



End file.
